<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Doghouse by within_a_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903595">In the Doghouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream'>within_a_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, King/Ram (My Engineer) elements, Knotting, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King follows Ram on a dog rescue mission that goes wrong, leaving them both at the mercy of a very bad man and his very horny dogs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King (My Engineer)/Original Male Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Doghouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawats_boob_obsession/gifts">sarawats_boob_obsession</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King definitely hadn’t made a habit of waiting around the school just in case Ram decided to visit his stray dogs. All right, maybe he had. But it was working out, because here he was, sitting on the stairs of the engineering college, and here Ram was, walking though the campus dressed all in black with a backpack on. He didn’t have the bag of food King had come to expect for the dogs, though, and he was walking fast and glancing over his shoulder like he expected to be followed.</p>
<p>Which wasn’t entirely untrue, although King wasn’t doing a bad sort of following. Better to get it out there early, he thought, rather than skulking in the bushes like a creep.</p>
<p>“Hey, cool boy!” he called. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>Ram looked around like King had just threatened him instead of asking a simple question. He held a finger to his lips, and gestured for King to come closer.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” he muttered, and King was so stunned to hear him <em>talking</em> that he didn’t even mind the rudeness.</p>
<p>“Where are you <em>going</em>?” King whispered.</p>
<p>Ram reached out to grip King’s arm. “There’s a man. With dogs. He’s cruel to them.”</p>
<p>That was the most words King had ever heard him say. This must be important to him, if he was willing to actually <em>talk</em> about it. “And you want to rescue them?” That was so sweet. His Ram was a hero, freeing dogs everywhere from their cruel masters…</p>
<p>Ram nodded.</p>
<p>King set his shoulders, pushing down the panic that threatened to overtake him whenever he thought of dogs. “I want to come with you. I know, I’m terrified of dogs, but you can’t go alone! What if he’s home, and he gets angry with you? What if he has a gun?”</p>
<p>Ram smiled, that small smile that he always tried to hide from King. Then he nodded.</p>
<p>King grinned. “I’ll be so quiet, I promise.”</p>
<p>Ram led them to a dilapidated-looking building in the rough part of town, and knelt down beside a ground-floor window. It looked like a basement apartment, the window right at the edge of the ground, and King was amazed no one had broken it yet. Maybe the barking from inside had something to do with that.</p>
<p>It really should have been a warning, how people around here didn’t seem to mess with this place.</p>
<p>Ram pushed at the window, and it slid open with a small creak.</p>
<p>“How did you know it would be open?” King whispered. Ram didn’t say anything, as per usual. “You must have been here before. Were you casing the place all by yourself? You’re lucky you didn’t get hurt.”</p>
<p>Ram smiled again, and slid through the window. King followed him, doing his best to land quietly. The place was like the basement equivalent of a penthouse, stretched out across the width of the building. They’d landed in a room with concrete floors and wire cages lining the walls, filled with some very large and angry-looking dogs. King dug his fingernails into his palms, trying not to panic. They were locked away, and even if they got out, Ram would protect him.</p>
<p>Ram walked up to the nearest cage, reaching into his backpack for a bag of food. He held out the food to the dog, who stopped barking long enough to sniff at it and then snatch it from Ram’s hand. King was so mesmerized by Ram, the look in his eyes as he looked at that dog, that he didn’t hear the footsteps until it was too late.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door to the room was opening, and there was a man walking in, huge and nasty-looking with a crooked nose and hands used to punching.</p>
<p>“Ram, look out!” King shouted, just as the man’s fist collided with Ram’s head.</p>
<p>Ram crumpled to the ground, and King ran to him. The man grabbed King’s arm, hauling him away.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing in my house?”</p>
<p>“He wanted to check on the dogs,” King said helplessly. It all seemed so stupid now. They could have gone to the police, reported the man for animal cruelty. With these cages, they would have at least investigated.</p>
<p>“My dogs are my business.” The man shook King. “I’m guessing no one knows you’re here. I could do whatever I like with your friend the dog-lover, and no one would ever know. My dogs would like a chew toy – or maybe a bitch.”</p>
<p>“No!” King couldn’t let that happen to Ram. It was his fault they were here, he should have talked Ram out of it. “Do whatever you want with me, but let him go. Please.”</p>
<p>The man laughed. “Tell you what. I’ve got a few dogs in rut. You let them have you, and I’ll let both of you go.”</p>
<p>This didn’t feel real. Surely the man wasn’t asking him to offer his ass up for rape! But if it would save Ram… “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The man carted King to another room, and handcuffed him to some sort of wooden rack. “Can’t have you pussying out,” he said as he shut the cuffs around King’s wrists. Then he threw Ram in a corner, and fuck, King could already see a bruise forming on his face.</p>
<p>Ram’s eyes opened.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” King said. “He hit you, but you’re all right, we’re all right – ”</p>
<p>The man came back with a dog, dragging it in by its collar. It was yelping and scrabbling for King, and its cock was already out, red and glistening.</p>
<p>He pulled a bottle from his pocket and slathered it on King’s asshole. “Pheromones,” he said with a grin, “so he knows what you’re for.” Then he let the collar go.</p>
<p>The dog’s cold nose met the small of King’s back, and King froze. His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn’t keep from whimpering as the dog’s claws scrabbled against his legs. It crawled up his back, breath heavy in his ear, and King could feel its cock slapping against his ass. Then it forced its way in, and <em>fuck</em>, it was too big, this was going to tear him apart. The dog kept forcing its way inside him, impaling him until King could swear he could feel the cock all the way up in his throat. He screamed, fingers clutching the wood in front of him white-knuckled.</p>
<p>Then the dog began to thrust, and that was even worse. Its cock dragged in and out, stretching his asshole with every movement, and it barked and groaned in his ear, its breath foul. King was going to die like this, naked and being fucked by a dog, and Ram would have to watch.</p>
<p>He was whimpering with every thrust now, a high and pitiful sound. He should have been strong for Ram, and instead he was crying. It hurt so much, King thought he might pass out.</p>
<p>Then the dog stilled, and oh fuck, its cock was swelling inside him, getting bigger and bigger until it was stuck snug in his ass. The dog pumped King full with its come, then relaxed onto his back, breath slowing.</p>
<p>The man gave a slow, sarcastic clap. “Very good. Now you wait here while I go and fetch the next one – not that you have much choice.” He was laughing at his own joke as he walked out.</p>
<p>As soon as he left, Ram crawled to King, grabbing his hand. He was saying something, although the words slid out of King’s head at first. It took a moment, dazed with pain and panic as he was, to make out the words: “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>King tried to smile. “Hey, that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.” Ram returned his smile, tears in his eyes. “Listen, we’re going to get out of here. I promise.” He couldn’t say what he’d done. Ram would hate himself for hurting King like this. But once the man had had his fun, they’d be let go, and it would be enough for King to know he’d protected Ram.</p>
<p>King had almost hoped that the man had forgotten about them when he returned with a second dog. King whimpered, making the man laugh.</p>
<p>“Have at him,” he said, letting the dog off the leash. This one slid easily into King’s abused asshole after a few moments of scrabbling, and King wasn’t sure whether that was better or worse. The thrusts still made him ache, but he was almost used to the stretch. Maybe this was all he was good for now, being bred by dogs. Maybe the man <em>should</em> keep him here forever. Certainly Ram would never want him after seeing him so debased.</p>
<p>The dog’s tongue lolled out onto King’s neck, and he couldn’t keep from sobbing. Every thrust ached, and the dog’s claws were cutting into his shoulders, and he didn’t want Ram to see him like this. He could have died from shame.</p>
<p>The dog’s knot swelled up, and King whimpered. Ram reached out for his hand again, and the man didn’t say anything about it. King felt guilty taking comfort from it, but the soft, human touch made the experience a little more bearable. This would end, he told himself.</p>
<p>There was another dog, and another, until King was too exhausted to do anything but lie there with tears coating his face. Finally, the man returned empty-handed, and freed King’s wrists from the device.</p>
<p>“Get out of here,” he said, slapping King on the ass and making him whimper.</p>
<p>Ram had to help him stand up and put his clothes back on. King could barely stand, much less walk out without support. They made it out of the apartment very slowly, with King clutching Ram’s hand and squeezing his eyes shut as they walked past he dogs andRam having to shove King out the window.</p>
<p>Ram had that frown on his face that King knew meant he was thinking. He kept stealing glances at King, but King was too exhausted to needle him for answers. Halfway home, Ram said, quiet as a mouse, “I don’t understand why he let us go.”</p>
<p>“He told me he would,” King said, voice hoarse from screaming. “He said if I did what he asked, he wouldn’t hurt you, and he’d let us go.”</p>
<p>“You did that...for me?”</p>
<p>“He would have <em>hurt</em> you,” King said. “I had to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that ever again.” Ram turned King’s face to his, and King waited for another reprimand. Instead, Ram kissed him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Even after everything that happened, the kiss still made King’s heart sing. He leaned heavier on Ram, hoping they could return to that kiss when King wasn’t shaking from exhaustion and barely upright.</p>
<p>“I haven’t forgiven you for your sacrifice,” Ram said, but King could see a small smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>